creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die stärkere Kraft
Ich wache auf und öffne meine Augen. Doch nur kurz, denn die stechenden, intensiven Kopfschmerzen zwingen mich, sie direkt wieder zu schließen. Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich taub und kraftlos an. Scheiße. Was war mit mir los? Woher kamen diese Kopfschmerzen, und wo zum Henker bin ich überhaupt? Ich halte meinen Kopf mit beiden Händen fest, um das Schwindelgefühl in den Griff zu kriegen und wieder klar denken zu können. Ich habe noch nie getrunken. Von Partys halte ich mich in der Regel fern. Ich konnte also keinen Kater haben. Scheiße, denk nach...was war passiert? Ich ziehe meine Gedanken gewaltsam zurück zum letzten Abend. Ich war grade mit der Arbeit fertig geworden. Da mein Auto sich in der Reparatur befand, musste ich nach Hause laufen. Nein. Moment. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Mein Auto war in der Reparatur, weil irgendein Mistkerl sich mit einem Schläger oder etwas ähnlichem daran ausgetobt hatte. So weit, so gut, denke ich, während ich eine Erinnerung mit der anderen verknüpfe. Ich war mit meinem alten Fahrrad zur Arbeit gefahren. Nach einigen Überstunden wandelte ich also, mehr schlafend als wach, zum Fahrradständer. Doch ich kann mich nicht erinnern, weggefahren zu sein...ich konzentriere mich und versuche, mich geistig und körperlich in die letzten Stunden des vorigen Tages zurückzuversetzen. Ich stehe vor dem Fahrradständer. Meine Hand wandert automatisch zu den Schlüsseln in meiner Tasche. Dann...ein heftiger Schmerz an meinem Hinterkopf. Überrascht und desorientiert falle ich zu Boden. Ein weiterer Aufschlag an meiner Schläfe. Und dann Schwärze. Ich öffne langsam und vorsichtig die Augen, um mein Umfeld besser in Betracht nehmen zu können, doch ich hätte sie genauso gut geschlossen halten können. Wo auch immer ich bin, es ist komplett dunkel. Ich kann einen Scheißdreck sehen. Obwohl...wenn ich entführt wurde, hat man mir dann vielleicht einfach die Augen verbunden? Ich greife mit den Händen nach meinen Augen, in der Hoffnung, eine Binde zu ertasten, doch vergeblich. In diesem Mistraum war es einfach nur zappenduster. Erst jetzt komme ich auf die Idee, zu meinem Handy zu greifen, um Hilfe zu rufen oder wenigstens die Taschenlampe anzumachen. Ich greife in meine Taschen, um mein Handy hinauszuziehen. Doch es ist nicht da. Ich greife in die andere Tasche – nichts. Der kleine, rechteckige Gegenstand fehlt, genau wie meine Schlüssel. Ich bekomme langsam Panik, und meine Atmung wird schneller. Ich bin in einem völlig dunklen Raum, habe keine Ahnung wo ich bin und keine Möglichkeit, mit der Außenwelt zu kommunizieren. Gottverdammte Scheiße, ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wer mich hierher gebracht hat! Irgendjemand hat mich entführt, andernfalls wären wenigstens meine Schlüssel noch in meiner Tasche, doch irgendjemand wollte scheinbar, dass ich keine Hilfsmittel irgendeiner Art mit mir führe. „Was für eine Scheiße läuft hier, verdammt?“, will ich wütend und selbstsicher in die Dunkelheit rufen, doch alles was ich in meiner Panik hervorbringe ist ein jämmerliches: „W-was ist hier los...“ Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, als eine männliche, freundliche Stimme mir tatsächlich antwortet. „Oh. Sie sind schon wach? Verzeihen Sie, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe. Ich dachte, das Betäubungsmittel würde sie noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen lassen. Offenbar haben sie ein außergewöhnlich starkes Immunsystem, mein Herr.“ Der höfliche Klang dieser Stimme lässt meinen Puls vor Wut rasen. Wie konnte er in dieser Situation nur so ruhig und gelassen daherreden, als wäre das hier ein verschissener Kaffeeplausch? Diesmal deutlich zorniger als ängstlich, schreie ich in die Richtung, aus der ich die Stimme vermute: „Was soll das hier, du Drecksack? Wieso bin ich in diesem scheißdunklen Raum und was zum Henker willst du eigentlich von mir? Meine Wertsachen hast du wohl schon, also warum lässt du mich nicht gehen, verdammt?“ Meine Stimme überschlägt sich, so stark sind sowohl Zorn als auch Panik. „Sehr direkt, mein Herr. Sie kommen gleich zum Punkt. Das gefällt mir!“, erwidert die Stimme in diesem nervigen, ruhigen, höflichen Tonfall. „Sehen Sie, ich wollte schon immer wissen, wie die menschlichen Emotionen funktionieren. Was treibt einen Menschen dazu an, bestimmte Dinge zu tun? Was bringt einen Mörder dazu, zu töten? Was bringt Mütter dazu, sich für ihr Kind vor ein Auto zu werfen? Was ist der Grundantrieb des Menschen? Letztere Frage treibt mich schon besonders lange herum. Und genau deshalb sind sie heute hier, mein Bester. Sie werden mir helfen, diese Frage zu beantworten.“ „Und wenn ich nicht will?“ frage ich zweifelnd. „Was ist, wenn ich an Ihrem bescheuerten Experiment nicht mitwirken will?“ Mit einem gefährlich amüsierten Unterton antwortet die Stimme: „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie eine Wahl haben, mein Lieber. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich den Versuch erst einmal ansehen.“ Mit einem leisen Klicken flammt eine Glühbirne über mir auf, und jetzt erkenne ich endlich, wo ich eigentlich bin. Die Glühbirne wirft ihr schwaches, leicht flackerndes Licht auf nackte, graue Betonwände. Ich selbst befinde mich in einem quadratischen, etwa zweieinhalb Meter tiefen Loch, das am ehesten an ein leeres Schwimmbecken erinnert. Die Quelle der Stimme sitzt am Rande des Loches auf einem Stuhl. Sein Gesicht liegt unkenntlich in der Dunkelheit, sodass ich es nicht erkennen kann. Ich drehe meinen Kopf nach rechts, um die andere Hälfte des Beckens zu betrachten, und mir stockt entsetzt der Atem. Dort, hinter mehreren Rollen Stacheldraht, auf einem Stuhl stehend, mit einer Schlinge um den Hals, steht meine erst acht Jahre alte Tochter. Tränen laufen ihr über die Wangen, welche von dem Knebel in ihrem Mund aufgesaugt werden. „Lizzy!“, rufe ich erschrocken hinüber, während ich nach Worten der Beruhigung suche, Worte, die ihr vermitteln sollen, dass alles in Ordnung gehen wird, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hat, dass ich sie sicher nach Hause bringen werde. Doch in meiner Angst um sie bringe ich nichts heraus. Ein metallenes Geräusch hinter mir lässt mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Ich drehe mich um. Der Mann hatte dort ein Messer hingeworfen. „Ich denke, der Sinn dieser Übung ist klar und einfach, mein Herr. Ich möchte, dass sie ihre Tochter befreien. Mit diesem Messer können sie sie von dem Strick los schneiden, doch sie werden sich beeilen müssen. Nach nur einer Minute wird der Stuhl, auf dem sie steht, unter ihren kleinen Füßchen weggerissen werden.“ Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass um eines der hinteren Stuhlbeine ein Seil gebunden ist, dessen Ende in ein kleines Loch in der Wand führt. „Was dann passiert, können sie sich bestimmt selbst ausmalen. Der Stacheldraht wird Ihre Willenskraft testen sowie Ihre Liebe zu Ihrer Tochter. Also dann...“ Der Mann legt eine kurze Pause ein, als würde er darauf warten, dass der Sekundenzeiger seiner Uhr die Umdrehung vollendet. Doch ich werde verdammt nochmal nicht darauf warten, meine Tochter zu retten, nur damit dieser Scheißkerl sein Experiment perfektionieren kann. Ich greife mir das Messer und stürme sofort los. Am Stacheldraht angekommen versuche ich, ihn durchzuschneiden, doch der Draht ist stabil, viel zu stabil, als das ich ihn einfach aus dem Weg schneiden könnte. „So einfach ist es nicht, mein Herr. Sie müssen schon hindurch kriechen! Sonst macht es doch keinen Sinn, dass sehen sie sicher ein.“ Natürlich sehe ich es ein. Natürlich weiß ich, was zu tun ist. Wieso habe ich nur so eine verdammte Angst davor? Es geht um meine Familie. Es geht darum, mein kleines Mädchen zu retten! Ich darf keine Zeit verlieren, verdammt! Ich zögere nicht länger. Ich lege mich auf alle ☀ = ᅟ = iere nieder und bewege mich vorwärts. Den Draht halte ich mir mit einer Hand dürftig vom Leib. Überall trage ich kleine Schnitte und Kratzer davon, jedoch nichts Dramatisches. Die wichtigen Stellen bleiben verschont. Ich achte trotz aller Eile und Panik darauf, mir nicht die Pulsadern aufzureißen. „Ihnen geht die Zeit aus, Mister. Sie müssen sich beeilen, sonst ist Ihre geliebte Tochter gleich tot.“ erwähnt der Mann unnötigerweise. Scheiße, ich weiß das mit die Zeit ausgeht! Der Schmerz hält mich zurück, lässt mich innehalten. Das verzweifelte Schluchzen meiner Tochter dringt schwach an mein blutendes Ohr. Ich muss weiter. Weiter. Nur weiter. Doch ich bin zu langsam. Bin zu vorsichtig. Zu zögerlich. „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!“ schreie ich laut, während Tränen mein Gesicht hinunterlaufen und brennend in die Schnittwunden fließen. „Zehn. Neun. Acht. Sieben...“ zählt die Stimme runter, und ich versuche ein letztes Mal, mich aufzurappeln und mit aller Kraft nach vorne zu meiner Tochter zu kommen, die mich verzweifelt weinend anstarrt. Doch ich schaffe es nicht. Der Draht ist überall. Er schneidet überall in meinen Körper. Zerreißt meine Haut, zerstört die darunter liegenden Blutadern. „Drei...Zwei...Eins...“ Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Der Schmerz ist allumfassend. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist, meiner Tochter in ihre armen, hilflosen Augen zu sehen und mit meinen Lippen zwei letzte Worte zu flüstern: „Vergib...mir...“ Meine Stimme ist ein schwaches, kaum hörbares Schluchzen. „Null!“ ruft die Stimme, und mit einem leisen Schnappen fahren die Seile zurück in die Wand, gefolgt von dem Klappern des Stuhls und dem Röcheln meiner Tochter, welches trotz des Knebels deutlich hörbar ist. Ich verharre einige Sekunden, bis das letzte Röcheln verklingt. Mein Geist fühlt sich taub an, während ich versuche, zu verstehen, was grade passiert ist. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin negativ überrascht. Ich dachte, die berühmte Elternliebe würde sie etwas weiter bringen.“ Seine Worte kommen bei mir an, doch sie hinterlassen nicht den geringsten Eindruck. Alles Denken ist ausgelöscht. Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen. Ich habe meine Tochter sterben lassen. „Nun gut, daran kann man nichts ändern. Kommen wir daher also zum zweiten Teil des Experiments.“ Diese Worte jedoch nehme ich wieder wahr. Sogar mehr als deutlich. Sie schallen in meinem Kopf wieder wie ein Echo. Zweiter Teil? Dieser kranke Scheiß war noch nicht vorüber? Was würde er als nächstes tun? Wen würde er als nächstes umbringen? Nein. Nein, dass durfte nicht passieren! Mein blutiger Griff schließt sich fester um das Messer, dass er mir gab. Heißer Zorn schießt durch meine Adern und fegt den Schmerz einfach beiseite. Jegliche Trauer, jeglicher Schmerz, alles wird durch einen brennenden, klaren Zorn ersetzt. Dieser Mann hat grade meine Tochter ermordet. Ich werde ihn für seine Taten bluten lassen. Ich werde ihn töten. Ich richte mich auf, den Draht so gut es geht beiseite drückend. Ich ziehe mir erneut viele Schnitte am ganzen Körper zu, doch darauf achte ich nicht. Mein Durst nach Rache gibt mir neue Kraft. Ich ziehe meine Füße gewaltsam nach vorne. Ich spüre kaum Schmerzen, und wenn, ignoriere ich sie, obwohl viel zu viel Blut meine Kleidung durchtränkt. Ich reiße mich nach vorne, und meine Haut reißt ebenfalls. Unmengen von meinem eigenen Blut schießen aus mir hervor. Ich beachte es nicht. Ich breche aus dem Gestrüpp scharfen Drahtes hervor und renne wider aller Logik auf die Wand zu, über der mein Peiniger und Mörder nach wie vor unbewegt sitzt. Ich ziehe mich an der Wand hoch, etwas, was mir selbst im gesunden Zustand schwierig gefallen wäre. Doch mein Hass gibt mir Kraft. Einmal oben angekommen, halte ich nicht inne. Mein Blick fällt auf den Mann, wie er seelenruhig auf seinem beschissenen Stuhl hockt und mich unberührt anstarrt. Ich lasse Ihm keine Zeit zur Flucht. Mit einem Sprung bin ich bei Ihm und schlage Ihm das Messer mitten in die Brust. Ziehe es raus, schlage es erneut in ihn hinein. Wieder. Wieder. Und wieder. Bis ich merke, dass er keine Bewegung gemacht hat. Das er keinen Schrei ausgestoßen hat. Das er kein Blut verspritzt. Mein Blickfeld klärt sich, und ich sehe, worauf ich eingestochen habe. Eine Puppe. Eine simple, leblose Strohpuppe, die auf dem Stuhl festgebunden war. Auf ihrem Schoß liegen eine Kamera und ein Funkgerät. Das letzte, was ich höre, bevor alles endgültig schwarz wird, bevor jeglicher Schmerz verschwindet, ist eine Stimme aus dem Funkgerät: „Interessant. Liebe hat sie ihrem Ziel nicht näher gebracht, Zorn jedoch hat sie den Draht überleben und sogar meine Puppe erreichen lassen. Ich kann für meine Versuche also festhalten, dass der Hass einen weit stärkeren Antrieb darstellt als die Liebe. Vielen Dank, mein Herr. Sie waren wirklich ausgesprochen hilfreich.“ * das war's. ich bitte an der stelle um eure ehrliche meinung, weil ich bei der pasta das gefühl habe, erst zum ende hin irgendwie warm geworden zu sein. also, lasst mich bitte eure konstruktive (oder gemeine, hauptsache sie is da) kritik hören. übrigens, vielen dank für's lesen :D Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Tod